warrior_catsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
AlpineClan/Roleplay
"Dappleclaw?" Dawnsky called for her mate. 00:57, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dappleclaw immediately bolted towards the nursery. (Is she kitting?) 00:59, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (She's about to.) "Get...Toadnose.....kits...hurts so much" Dawnsky gasped. 01:01, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "But-Dawnsky... I can't bear to leave you here, alone, in the dark, with no one to help you." Dappleclaw protested, crouching down and wrapping his tail around his trembling mate's shoulders. 01:02, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "I might die, if you don't get....Toadnose!" 01:03, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "I don't want you to die-" (Dappleclaw is such a protester/hesitator as a mate xD) 01:05, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "Then, GET TOADNOSE!" (XD) 01:06, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dappleclaw quickly shot out of his crouching position, stood there trembling for a minute, and ran out of the nursery screaming to all, "DAWNSKY IS KITTING! GET TOADNOSE NOW! GET UP, YOU LAZY CATS! DAWNSKY IS KITTING AND SHE MIGHT DIE!" (xDDDDDD) 01:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dawnysky groaned. Great StarClan, this hurt. 01:08, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Birchpaw moaned. Some cat was yowling his head off about someone who might die. Okay. Whatever. He stayed in his warm nest. But then after a few seconds, the words sunk in. "Guys! Wake up!" he yowled with Dappleclaw. 01:10, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky let out a moan. (Filler) 01:11, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Gorsepaw woke up and scrambled out of her nest. "Don't stand there yowling about it!" she squealed. "We need TOADNOSE, mouse-brains!" And she ran into Toadnose's den, and yowled in the poor medicine cat's ear, "Wake up, you dumb stupid MEDICINE CAT! Some cat's DYING, here! MOVE IT! GET UP!" 01:13, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thrushpaw blinked sleepily. "What are you all yowling about? It's early and I'm trying to sleep!!!!" 01:16, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Birchpaw ran into the den. "Dawnsky's kitting! Gosh! Don't you want to SEE the kits come out, and when they're apprentices, and we're warriors, we can be all, 'I remember when you were born.' Wouldn't that be like, the COOLEST thing?" he meowed loudly. 01:19, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "The COOLEST thing, would be you letting me sleep!!!" (Thrushpaw is laaazzyy xD) 01:20, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "Lazy bum. You're no fun!" Birchpaw complained, turning his back. 01:21, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dovepaw flicked an ear and woke up. "Birchpaw, we really ''don't want to watch as more annoying future denmates come out of Dawnsky's ass, ok?" she said, trying to get back to sleep. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:24, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "What she said!" Thrushpaw griped, turning over and curling his tail over his nose. 21:31, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dovepaw yawned. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:40, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky gasped, seeking her mate's comfort. She wished she hadn't sent him to get the medicine cat. She needed him. 21:46, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dovepaw got up and decided to go out. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 22:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "Dappleclaw..." Dawnsky groaned. 17:39, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Dovepaw rushed to help. "Dawnsky, just push." she said, licking her mother's head. (dat ok?) "This is your second litter, you know what to do!" she reassured her. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 18:53, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "Get...Dappleclaw, please." Dawnsky moaned. 18:55, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, I'm here Dawnsky. What do you want?" Toadnose growled. He didn't like, however that Gorsepaw growled in his bad ear. Bbun (talk) 18:59, November 16, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "My kits are coming, you mousebrain!" Dawnsky snapped. 19:01, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Dappleclaw suddenly ran into the nursery. "Toadnose, you idiot! I was looking everywhere for you- Dawnsky..." Dappleclaw was cut off as he beheld his mate, in so much pain without him. -- 22:06, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "Help....me" Dawnysky gasped. "It hurts so much" 22:10, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "I will, Dawnsky, I promise," Dappleclaw mewed, and as he said this, he started to lay down next to his mate. (How many kits will Dawnsky have?) -- 22:12, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "It hurts!! Can't they just come out?" (5) 22:15, November 16, 2012 (UTC) (No wonder Dawnsky's complaining so much about the PAINNNNN. With 5 kits.) "I'm no medicine cat, Dawnsky, but I know that you'll be okay." (PLEASSEE can we have some drama here?) -- 22:17, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky groaned again, pressing closer to Dappleclaw. (What do you mean by drama?) 22:19, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "It's gonna be okay," Dappleclaw whispered comfortingly to his mate, along with other soothing phrases. (Like Dawnsky dying, for instance, or three of the kits being born sickly, and another dies later on of freezing to death or something. Y'know, tragic drama. Tragic drama is my thing.) -- 22:26, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "They're coming!" Dawnsky informmed him. "Right. Now" 22:34, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "Don't freak out, Dawnsky. You have at least me to help you," Dappleclaw whispered calmly, unaware of the disgusting scene about to be dancing before his eyes. -- 01:09, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "Here it comes!" Toadnose meowed. He hoped the birth would go smoothly. Bbun (talk) 01:13, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Dawnysky pushed hard. (I dunno how births go, I haven't read a birth scene in forever, so bear with me k) 01:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC) (you should fade to black.) Bbun (talk) 01:17, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Dappleclaw scooched closer to his mate. "You're fine, with me, Dawnsky, you're strong, you won't leave." But he sounded like he was comforting himself. -- 01:19, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky kept pushing until she had delivered all the kits. There were five of them, and by the time it was over, she was thoroughly exhausted. 01:23, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "You did good, Dawnsky. You did the best. Rest now and think of names for our little beauties," Dappleclaw whispered. 01:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky nodded. "Love you," she murmured, falling into sleep. 01:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dappleclaw watched his mate for a minute or two, and finally left the nursery, equally tired, and fell asleep immediately in his nest. 01:30, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky woke up the next morning, and gazed down at her beautiful kits. One was a golden spotted she-cat with glowing blue eyes, one was a tortoiseshell and white with thin fur, one was cream, like her, one was pitch black, almost like a crow, and the last one was a tree brown tabby, with fur as spiky as a hedgehog's. (You can change the descriptions if you guys want) 01:33, November 17, 2012 (UTC) (I called the first kit mentioned, y'know, the golden spotted tabby.) When Dappleclaw woke up, all he could think of was the kits, and barreled towards the nursery, flinging cats out his way as he did this. (xDD) 01:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky sighed. She already loved her five beauties. 01:45, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "What did you name them, Dawnsky?" Toadnose asked the cream colored queen. He had delivered the kits, but one was stillborn, who could not move or breathe. Bbun (talk) 01:52, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Bbun (oooooh can I rp one? 8DD) The tortie kit mewled. The tree-brown tabby squeaked. (can I rp the tree-brown tabby with spiky fur and/or the tortie and white one? :3) ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 10:32, November 17, 2012 (UTC) (I'm taking on, Feath, you can have one, Tawny's getting one, and Beebs is taking the last one) "I haven't thought about it yet. I'd rather wait for Dappleclaw." 12:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) The little kit looked up at his mother. Dovepaw looked at him. "Oh, he's a keeper!" she purred, looking at her younger sibling. (this one's Arrowkit c:) ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 12:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky chuckled. "They're all keepers, little one." She licked the top of her daughter's head. 13:19, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dovepaw purred. "I'll be a warrior today!" she purred. Whisperstar, as if at the words, stood on Highledge. "Let all cats gather. I am here to announce new warriors. Dovepaw, you will be known as Dovepool, StarClan honours your well-being and courage. Thrushpaw, you will be Thrushheart, StarClan honours your energy and enthusiasm." she said. "We welcome you as full warriors." she said. Dovepool looked at Thrushheart. ''I've loved him for ever. she thought. She walked up to him. "Thrushheart, I've loved you for my entire life." she said. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 13:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "R-Really?" Thrushheart blushed. "I've always felt the same way." 13:41, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool looked at him. "Will you be my mate? Until the end of time? Until our hearts stop beating for one another? Until.. until the day everything is gone?" she asked. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 13:46, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dappleclaw came into the nursery to see his mate happily suckling five strong, healthy kits. 14:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool prodded Thrushheart. Arrowkit squeaked. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 15:32, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Thrushheart purred with delight, entwining Dovepool's tail with his own. 15:34, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "They're beautiful. They need names, though." -- 19:54, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah. I was thinking, Nightkit for the black one, Arrowkit for the tabby, and Cherrykit for the tortoiseshell." 19:56, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "Beautiful names," remarked Dappleclaw. "And I'd like to name the last two. Leopardkit for the golden spotted one, and I have to think about the last one. I have to go now for a border patrol." (The one he falls off a cliff on). -- 20:02, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "Alright." 20:09, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "Maybe Dawnkit for the cream furred one?" meowed Toadnose, "in honor of her light colored pelt." Bbun (talk) 20:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "My name's Dawnsky, you mousebrain!" 14:20, November 18, 2012 (UTC) "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." (He'll return as soon as he can with a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder). -- 14:56, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky nodded. "Think of a name for our last kit." 14:57, November 18, 2012 (UTC) "For the last kit... I'd like the tree-brown spiky-furred kit to be named Thornkit or Pricklekit." And Dappleclaw left. -- 15:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky thought over the name. She soon fell asleep. 15:04, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Dappleclaw was soon on patrol and suddenly tripped over a bramble tendril. "Oof!" he grunted, and even more suddenly he was tumbling down a rocky rise. -- 15:06, November 18, 2012 (UTC) (the tree-brown spiky-furred kit is Arrowkit o3o) Arrowkit bounced around. Dovepool looked into Thrushheart's eyes. "I love you." she purred. "Let's go for a walk." she suggested. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 15:58, November 18, 2012 (UTC) "I love you more" Thrushheart purred, licking her cheek. 16:13, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool purred, she nuzzled him. "Come on." she purred. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 16:15, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thrushheart nodded, padding into the forest, his mate beside him. 16:24, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool purred. She smiled, staring at the sky in happiness. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 16:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thurshheart stared at Dovepool lovingly. 17:16, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool purred. ~future skip?~ Dovepool licked her belly. 17:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC) (Sure) Thrushheart nuzzled her cheek. 18:40, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool felt a kick. "Are they coming?" she thought. Another kick came, followed by more. "They're coming! Get Toadnose!" ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 18:43, November 18, 2012 (UTC) "WHAT?!" 19:04, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Dovepool fell to the floor. She pushed and a kit slid onto the moss. She screeched in pain as another kit came out, followed by two more. She lay on the ground, panting. She licked the kits. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 20:40, November 18, 2012 (UTC) "Oh StarClan, they're beautiful." Thrushheart purred. He nuzzled Dovepool's cheek. "You did such an amazing job. I love you so much." 17:31, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay